


The boy who loved

by No_Shit_Sherlock210



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Shit_Sherlock210/pseuds/No_Shit_Sherlock210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS gang goes to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy who loved

I was the boy who lived, I was the one who defeated the evil ones oh so long ago but now I have to face something more terrifying, a wizarding school.

For those who don’t know me, my name is Doctor Who, weird name I know but it’s a name that went down in wizarding history. My parents were killed by the silence and their leader the Master when I was just a child and I lived with family friends, the Ponds, ever since that tragic day. People say I’m the stuff of legend but I don’t really know I just I wanted a normal life but that all changed when I met her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N here is the prologue an yes I know the Doctor's name isn't Doctor Who but I thought I would make a funny joke out of it. I'm not going to ask for comments but I would be grateful if I get them


End file.
